


Name of the Game

by mydaydream



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Photographer Dowoon, SO MANY WEDDINGS, Weddings, at all, dowoon is the only with with an actual brain, i also do not know anything, sungbri are idiots, this was so much long than i expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaydream/pseuds/mydaydream
Summary: Dowoon's life as a wedding photographer is nothing exciting, there are occasional tantrums, food spillages, and rowdy kids. Nothing he can't handle. Until a couple arrives and it looks like they might not have an invitation. Too bad both of them are too cute to snitch on.AU where sungbri gatecrash weddings instead of developing a normal hobby like normal people and dowoon, is at the side watching them





	Name of the Game

_180613_

_0 1 / 0 3_

Sungjin has never felt more stressed out in his life. What the ever loving fuck was he doing at the wedding of a stranger? He really shouldn’t let Younghyun talk him into things he did not want to do. 

“I hate you so much right now” Sungjin muttered to Younghyun, both of them leaning against the wall beside the buffet, too afraid to take a seat in case someone tries to talk to them. This was Sungjin’s first time gate-crashing. 

Younghyun tried to calm him down. “Relax! It’s all good, no one even looked at us. We’re safe.” 

“Yeah, that’s what you texted me last time before getting kicked out.” Sungjin scoffed. “Why do you even want to do this?”

Younghyun turned towards him belvedere “How many times have I told you? It’s free food, not to mention is so good. Wedding food is the best. Everyone knows this.” 

“And this has nothing to do with the list I found on the dining table just before we left?” Sungjin deadpanned. 

Younghyun turned red, spluttering an excuse but Sungjin was not in the mood. Even with Younghyun’s hand in his, he still felt anxious, feeling like everyone was staring at them. Even though they were at the back of the room and no one in their right mind would even look at them. Sungjin distractedly ate the shrimp. Why didn’t they just sneak the food out and they can eat it at the beach? Sungjin voiced this idea to Younghyun who beamed. 

Younghyun quickly pecked his cheek, “See this is why I brought you along--” “I came to make sure you don’t get banned from the fucking beach” “You have the best idea. Now grab stuff this in your pocket.” He shoved coconut macaroons poorly wrapped in tissue at Sungjin, who begrudgingly put them in his pocket. 

Younghyun shoved more food at him and Sungjin tried to fit it in his pockets. How much food was Younghyun planning to take? “Are you done? You managed to give me half the table. Younghyun stop we still have dinner with my parents, remember? The reason we’re in Busan in the first place?” Finally, he stopped but not before shoving a large piece of cake in his mouth. Sungjin wondered what he saw in him. 

“Ok grab a plate with cake and let’s go.” “Younghyun!” “I have a plan.” It was too late to protest so off they went, staying at the side of the large hall, smiling at anyone who looked in their direction. Thankfully no one had approached them. Benefits of gate-crashing a large wedding, no one said Younghyun was dumb. Sure he had dumb ideas but he wasn’t an idiot. 

“Almost there,” Younghyun muttered, smiling at an elderly woman who was beckoning him over, he held up his plate filled with cake and shook his head before moving towards the doors. Sungjin just kept smiling. God this was the worst. 

“Do you want to take a picture together?” A deep voice called them out. Fuck how did they forget about the photobooth. They had made fun of the obnoxious photobooth filled with various props, it was the only entertaining thing about this wedding. They had all sorts of props, colorful aquatic animals and those panels with cut out faces so they could pose and take a pic as the bride and groom. Why would you even want to take a picture like that? 

Younghyun turned out, forcing Sungjin to turn around as well, linking their elbows together. 

“We would love to but you see my boyfriend is quite sick. He can’t handle the seafood so we thought of eating this wonderful cake on the beach. The waves help him calm down.” Younghyun said this all with a straight face. Sungjin distantly wondered if he took acting classes without telling him. 

“Oh, no problem. Hope you feel better.” The photographer looked at Sungjin sympathetically and Sungjin had to force his face to not react as he looked at him properly. He was cute. 

Younghyun quickly dragged him out and his laughter distracted him from any cute photographer. 

“Come on! Let’s sit down and eat. I managed to steal a bottle of champagne ” Younghyun waved the bottle of champagne in the air as he ran towards the rocks, Sungjin following. This was what he saw in Younghyun. 

_180724_

_0 2 / 0 5_

“This is my third time doing this but I still feel the same anxiety as the first time,” Sungjin told Younghyun, who had brought over steak to their small table in the corner. This time it was a summer wedding in Seoul and a couple with a guest-list that included half of Seoul and a budget bigger than Korea. Younghyun sure knew how to pick them. 

“That’s the exciting part! Every time feels like the first.” Sungjin choked on the delicious steak. Does Younghyun ever think before he speaks? “What? Don’t look at me like that!” 

Sungjin turned back to his steak. It was the guest of honor in his belly tonight. “How great is this steak? I need to find out who’s catering, next wedding we go to will be wherever they’re catering.” 

Sungjin found himself nodding in agreement. He needs to eat food like this again. There are only so many things that give him pleasure in life and excellent food is on top of that list. Younghyun a close second. 

“Ok but listen to me. How about we hire them for the new year’s eve party Jae insists we throw?” 

Younghyun looked up from his steak, thinking about it for a second. His lips were covered in sauce and he looked so adorable Sungjin wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He focused on his steak before he could do something stupid like lick the sauce off his face in front of everyone.

“But babe we’re broke as fuck. We can’t afford a carter this expensive.” 

Sungjin furrowed his brows “How do you know how much they cost? Don’t tell me you searched them up before we came here.”

Younghyun looked at him, guilt in his eyes and Sungjin sighed, all the romantic notions flew out of his head. “To be fair, I did it because I wanted to know what the menu was. Don’t look at me like that babe.” Younghyun pouted and Sungjin felt his resolve crumbling. No. Younghyun must learn from his mistakes. “Oh! They’re putting out the Berry Parfaits you like so much. I’ll go get them for you since I’m such a nice boyfriend.” Younghyun kissed him softly before walking towards the dessert table “Don’t let anyone eat my food.” 

Sungjin watched him leave, too distracted to notice the photographer approaching him. 

“You’re sitting here all alone? Don’t you wanna dance?” Sungjin looked away from his boyfriend to see a familiar looking man in front of him. Where had he seen him before? He was sure he had seen him before, just not sure where. 

Sungjin squinted at the familiar looking man before reluctantly replying “Not really a fan of dancing in such a crowded dance floor, I need some space to show off my moves or I’ll knock someone out.” The man frowned, fuck he looked cute like that Sungjin thought “At least that’s what my boyfriend says.” 

Was it just him or was that disappointment in the man’s eyes? Sungjin averted his eyes, just to look away from the man’s expressive face and noticed the camera he was holding in his hand. The photographer from Busan! That’s where Sungjin had seen him before. Fuck does he remember me? Curse Younghyun. 

The man cleared his throat “So are you from the bride or groom’s side?” What was Sungjin supposed to do? Lie to him? But then what if Younghyun comes back and says the opposite. How can he lie to such a cute face? He wasn’t prepared for this. The only reason he accompanied Younghyun to his stupid wedding crashing activities was for the food with zero social interaction. Younghyun also didn’t leave his side often so he was always there to smooth talk to people and get them out of any sticky situations. Sungjin didn’t come here to make small talk with people, especially people who potentially remembered him from the beach wedding a month ago. And he had taken too long to reply. Fuck it. Just go with the truth.

“I’m just here to make sure my boyfriend doesn’t get beat up or anything like that.” That sounded believable. Right? 

The photographer nodded seriously, why is he so cute? “Not friends with the groom huh?” 

“Something like that” Sungjin vaguely replied, wanting the conversation to be over but at the same time not wanting to leave the photographer’s side. Calm down Sungjin, you don’t even know his name and if he remembers you, you are Fucked with a capital F. 

Turns out Sungjin didn’t need to worry as the walkie-talkie crackled to life. “Dowoon! We need you at the main table!” 

Sungjin sighed in relief as the man, no Dowoon, replied affirmatively. “Sorry I need to go. Duty calls” He held up his camera as if to explain and Sungjin was hopelessly endeared by the action. “See you around!” Sungjin hastily waved back, turning back to his food. 

Did he say see you around? Does that mean he knew? Where was Younghyun? They need to get out like now, the food be damned. His appetite was gone anyways. 

Younghyun was back holding plastic cups filled to the brim with delicious looking parfait and maybe they could stay a couple more minutes to finish the food, Sungjin thought, snatching both cups from Younghyun and attacking them with vigor. He would update Younghyun on the way home. 

_180809_

_0 3 / 0 6_

“You know when you talked me into this, somehow I thought the food would be better.” Trying not to think about the disappointing Bulgogi. Just one bite was enough for him to know how terrible it tasted, it’s like they bought months old beef and used rotten vegetables to make it. The grand selection of wine was the only thing worth staying for. 

Younghyun stole his wine glass and Sungjin made a noise of protest but ultimately let go, trying out Younghyun’s Rosé. “I already told you, we’re here for the wine this time. It’s like wine tasting but free! They’re so fucking rich that they’re serving 1992 Screaming Eagle Cabernet. One bottle costs $500,000 and they’re just free-flowing. I don’t think they had the money to get proper food.”

“Rich people are fucking crazy. Who serves $500,000 wine at a wedding with hundreds of people '' “--and two strangers” Sungjin nodded “And two strangers! Man if I had that kind of money I would just get married in like Italy or something. A destination wedding.” What a dream Sungjin thought, marrying Younghyun under the clear summer skies of Italy. There would be wine and all their favorite food. The sun would be setting, basking them in a warm orange glow as they recite their vows and kiss under the pink skies. The theme would be summer nights, trees covered in multicolored lighting, fireflies glowing in the dark night. Sungjin has spent too much time thinking about his perfect wedding. If Younghyun ever found this out, he would not let him live. 

Sungjin snapped out of his daze as Younghyun stole back his glass of Rosé. “You ok there?” Sungjin just sipped his wine, blushing under his boyfriend’s scrutiny “Just you drifted off for a second there. You’re not drunk already, are you? You’re even blushing!” 

“Shut up! I can and have drunk you under the table before! Plus I’ve only had like what five glasses? I can go for fifty more right now!” 

“Babe let’s not go overboard.” “Fuck you” “Not here” Sungjin slapped his arm and Younghyun winced in pain, only exaggerating slightly. “I hate you so much. Why am I dating you?” Sungjin saw a waiter putting a place card in front of the newly placed tray “Oh look they’re putting out Ojingohoe, I don’t think you can fuck up raw squid. Let’s go” Sungjin pulled Younghyun up, abandoning their empty wine glasses on the small table.

All the way to the buffet Sungjin kept up a steady stream of complaints about all the food they ate, hand never leaving Younghyun’s. Younghyun has never been more in love. They were almost there when Sungjin bumped into the photographer taking pictures of the food, almost falling over if not for Younghyun’s hand anchoring him. 

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, I’m just really excited to try the Ojingohoe. I’m so sorry!” Sungjin apologized, not noticing how the photographer hasn’t reacted at all. 

“It’s cool. You didn’t ruin my clothes or anything.” Only at hearing the familiar voice did Sungjin look up, only to see Dowoon, the cute photographer. “Oh, it’s you! Sorry I had to rush at the last time we spoke” 

“Haha yes, It’s me.” Younghyun was confused. He looked between his boyfriend and the photographer not knowing what was going on. “He’s the photographer I was telling you about” Sungjin tightened his grip on Younghyun’s hand, narrowing his eyes. Once again Younghyun was confused. His boyfriend was trying to tell him something, but what? “From the last wedding with the steak” Oh. The photographer that rendered Sungjin a nervous wreck. 

“Seems like you’ve met my boyfriend before. I’m Younghyun and this is Sungjin, you are?” Younghyun extended his hand, Dowoon took it, noting how soft Younghyun’s hand was. “I’m Dowoon, I’m a photographer and I mostly do weddings.” 

Younghyun smiled, he could see why Sungjin was such a nervous wreck last time, this man was cute and his type. “Must be a pain huh, all these people, tensions running high.” 

Dowoon laughed and Sungjin squeaked, face going red. “Tell me about it. It’s really a nightmare but what can you do, it pays well. How do you know the couple?” Fuck he wasn’t just a pretty face. Younghyun could feel Sungjin starting to panic, he ran his thumb over his knuckles to calm him down, shooting him a reassuring look saying ‘I got this babe’.

“We don’t really know them, my mother lives in the same neighborhood and is sick with the flu so she couldn’t come to the wedding. So she sent me with the gift” Younghyun held up a random box from the table beside them, conveniently labeled ‘Gifts’ “and I brought him along so I don’t get bored out of my mind.” There that sounded like a believable explanation. He could feel Sungjin deflate in relief. 

Dowoon looked at Sungjin “That’s so nice of you to join him, this wedding was such a bore if I didn’t have to take pictures I would have fallen asleep.” Sungjin was once again blushing under Dowoon’s gaze. His boyfriend was too adorable, Younghyun thought to himself. 

Someone waved at Dowoon and he left them, Sungjin didn’t stop following him with his eyes until he was out of sight, taking photos of the wedding party. “You were right, he is seriously cute.” At his boyfriend’s words, Sungjin stopped looking for Dowoon finally paying attention to the box in Younghyun’s hand. 

Sungjin slapped him on the arm again, not believing his eyes “You’re so stupid! God!” Younghyun cried out “What! What’d I do?” Sungjin tapped the box in his hand “This is a box of plastic spoons! He would be an idiot to not know you were lying.” 

Younghyun sheepishly looked at the box of spoons in his hands “I think he was too busy looking at your handsome face to notice that this wasn’t a real present.” “Sweet talk isn’t going to help you this time mister.” Younghyun whined “But you are handsome. The most handsome person I’ve ever seen, the light of my life.” Sungjin blushed, he really needs to control his body “Shut up, we gotta get out before someone notices us. Let’s grab a plate of Ojingohoe and bounce.” 

Younghyun placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek before dragging him to the Ojingohoe table. Neither of them noticed, Dowoon watching them with a contemplative look on his face. 

_180902_

_0 0 / 0 0_

Sungjin danced with Younghyun, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He kept looking around and Younghyun could guess what or rather who he was looking for. After all, he was doing the same thing. 

“Looking for someone? A certain photographer perhaps?” Younghyun smirked. “What? No! Why would I look for him, it’s not like I missed him or anything” Sungjin spluttered. 

“It’s ok babe, I’ve been doing the same thing. I don’t think he’s here though.” Sungjin sighed in disappointment and Younghyun wanted to do the same. They didn’t exchange any more words, just swaying at the edge of the dance floor. 

Once they were sitting down, enjoying the wedding cake, the sweet dessert tasting bland for some reason, Younghyun laughed quietly, at Sungjin’s questioning glance, he explained “You know this is the one wedding where we have an invitation and we’re not even enjoying it. Who knew Dowoon was an essential part of enjoying a wedding.” Sungjin chuckled, the cake smearing on his chin. 

“That’s true. And to think I’ve only met him three times.” Younghyun absentmindedly wiped the cake off Sungjin’s face. “You know I only joined you in these adventures of yours so you wouldn’t get beaten up but then Dowoon turns up and I don’t really mind blowing our covers.” 

Younghyun chuckled “That’s so valid babe. I wouldn’t mind getting caught by Dowoon. Here try this” Younghyun lifted a spoonful of creme brulee to Sungjin’s mouth “Also this makes it sound so illegal, like he’s a cop and we’re criminals” “Technically we’re not exactly doing something legal” Younghyun looked like he was going to protest that statement “and don’t say anything I’ve checked.” 

“Ugh fine. Let’s go dance we look like a bunch of depressed cynical assholes who don’t believe in love.” Sungjin laughed, a full-bellied laughed that brightened his whole face up “You’re not wrong.” He placed a small kiss on Younghyun’s lips before leading him to the corner of the dance floor. The photographer not leaving their mind for a second. 

_180929_

_0 4 / 0 8_

“You know, this wedding isn’t that bad. When I looked at the invitation, I thought it would be some tacky wedding with glitter everywhere, but it’s not bad.” Younghyun remarked as they stood in line for lobster. 

Sungjin scoffed as they moved up in the queue “You only say that because of the lobster. Everything else is so ghastly. I mean pink and yellow are good colors separately but for a wedding it seems so I don’t know, bright?” 

“I think it’s pretty” Younghyun sniffed “This is a good color combination, you just don’t know anything about colors.” 

“Sure Mr. Editor, I am wrong and you are right” Younghyun preened. They collected their freshly cooked lobster and moved towards a table in the corner with a couple that looked like they were fighting. No one else would approach that table. “You know when we get married we’re having a fixed seating arrangement.” Sungjin decided.

“But the number of weddings we’ve crashed shouldn’t we somehow pay back to the community. We should make it easier for others to crash our wedding, seems unfair to other gate-crashers you know.” Sungjin hummed in thought, that didn’t sound like a bad idea. An open wedding would be fun, in a sense. 

Just as they reached their chosen table, their path was blocked by someone very familiar, no one other than Dowoon himself. The couple stepped back in shock, they hadn’t thought to check the photographer for the wedding, deeming it too creepy to do so and were pleasantly surprised at his appearance. 

“I did not expect to see you here” Younghyun broke the silence with his attempt at sounding smooth. Sungjin thought he sounded like he was constipated thought Sungjin was surprised to see Dowoon blush. Huh, that was something to think about. 

Dowoon held up his camera, fighting down his rising blush “My work is mostly at weddings, I go to three weddings a week, it should be me who’s surprised to see you again and so soon at that. Are you sure you’re not stalking me?” Sungjin’s whole face did a dance of it's own “No! No, we would never! That’s just creepy and invasive, it’s just a coincidence. We swear! Younghyun tell him!” Younghyun cursed Sungjin’s easy nature, thinking of the worst scenario at any given moment. 

“Relax babe, he’s joking” Younghyun wrapped his arm around his shoulders, one hand still holding the plate of lobster. “See” Dowoon smiled, an easy-going smile that was to help Sungjin calm down but it had an opposite effect. The charming smile made Sungjin’s heart speed up and now he was the one that was blushing. Ugh. 

“Do you mind posing for me?” Now that question sent Younghyun into a panic. They’ve been so careful not to have their picture taken least the married couple find out as they’re looking through their pictures and blow their covers. Granted they can’t do anything to them after the wedding but you never know how they’re going to react. As Sungjin always said, better to be safe than sorry, hence they avoided getting their pictures taken at every wedding they crashed. 

The panic must have shown on their faces when Dowoon clarified “I just need a picture of the guests enjoying the lobster. My clients spent a lot of money getting that lobster.” They still looked spooked and Dowoon was starting to get suspicious. 

“Um-yeah just let me adjust my tie” Younghyun stuttered out when there seemed to be no way out of this predicament. Sungjin elbowed him in the side, glaring at him. They seemed to save a whole conversation right in front of Dowoon without speaking any words. They must have reached a conclusion as Sungjin sighed grabbing onto Younghyun’s waist, holding out the plate of lobster. Dowoon took a quick photo of them, the smiles on their faces looked more like a grimace. He thought to pay more attention to them, there seemed to be something off about the couple. Not just because they were easy on the eyes. 

“Do you want a copy of the photo?” He questioned, only to keep talking to them. Younghyun saw this as an opportunity “If you give me your number I wouldn’t mind.” He drawled out. Sungjin wanted to smack him, it didn’t even make sense, why was his boyfriend so dumb.

“I’m so sorry about him he’s dumb. If you give us your business card I’m sure we can contact your office for a copy.” Was it just him or did Dowoon seem disappointed? Eh, it was just him. 

Dowoon sighed, he was disappointed. He was quite looking forward to getting to know the couple and Younghyun had provided him a very good opportunity but now. He dug out a crumpled business card out of his pocket and gave it to Sungjin who looked at it in awe. What was so special about a stupid business card anyways? It didn’t even have his personal number. He should have written his personal one on the back, why is it that he gets good ideas when it’s too late? 

“So how do you know the groom and bride? Another case of your mother being sick?” Sungjin was sure he was messing with them, on the plus side he remembered their conversation from months ago! And the fact that he was still there talking to them gotta mean something, right? Sungjin was busy daydreaming while Younghyun replied. 

“You have a good memory Dowoon. No, this time it’s my coworker’s wedding. He invited me and I was free so here we are.” Younghyun was proud of that lie, in fact, he had been working on different lies ever since Dowoon stopped and talked to them. Sungjin always said to be prepared. 

“Oh then let’s get you a picture with them!” Dowoon was already walking towards the happy couple. Why was he so eager to take a picture of them? Younghyun grabbed his arm before he went too far.

Younghyun sheepishly rubbed his neck, “I would rather not.” He leaned in as if he was sharing a secret with him and Dowoon moved closer. Their faces were just inches apart. “We kind of hate each other, office rivalry if you know what I mean. He invited me only as a formality and we only accepted for the food. So I’m sure he would hate to have me in his wedding album.” Dowoon nodded seriously, none of them had leaned back. Sungjin watched from the side, praying that Dowoon believed that lie. 

“Believe me I’ve seen some crazy rivalries. Some weddings are filled with tension just case two people hate each other.” Dowoon said, “I won’t make you take a picture but doesn’t mean I’m free from my job.” He stepped back “I’ll see you around!” He waved at Sungjin who waved back before walking back to the photo booth. 

“Bye!” Younghyun waved back enthusiastically. “See babe that wasn’t that bad! He didn’t figure out anything!” Sungjin grumbled, putting down the plate of lobster that was already cold “Whatever you say. But we really have to be more careful.” “Yeah yeah” “Also good thinking back there” “Aw” 

Dowoon spent the rest of the wedding watching them from the corner of his eye, watched as they didn’t interact with any of the wedding guests, how they avoided everyone in the room and how they left like thieves from the back door and his suspicion grew. 

_181031_

_0 5 / 0 9_

“Do you know?” Sungjin slurred, running his finger down Younghyun’s chest, who was focused on keeping both of them upright. “Know what?” “That you make a very sexy vampire” Sungjin was now biting his lips, his attempt at look seductive Younghyun thinks. But the effect is ruined by his unfocused eyes and the fact that his whole weight is on Younghyun. 

“Thank you, babe, but we gotta get you a seat. You’re plastered.” Younghyun was trying to find a seat but it proved to be difficult as they were right in the middle of a dance floor that looked like a club rather than a wedding. “I’m not drunk! Look I can walk” Sungjin tried to walk but stumbled on the first step, Younghyun catching him before he reached the floor and was stomped on by all the people on the dance floor. 

With no help from anyone and great difficulty, Younghyun dragged Sungjin away from the dance floor and plopped him down on a vacant seat. He downed the whole glass of water on the table and looked at his boyfriend who seemed to be distracted by the lights strung up on the trees. He should have paid more attention to him, he knows what Sungjin is like when he has one too many bloody marys but the themed plates of food distracted him and now Sungjin was drunk out of his mind and no one to help Younghyun take care of him. When they went out with their friends there was at least one other poor bastard stuck helping him take care of Sungjin and that poor bastard happened to be Jae more often than not but since he wasn’t around, it was Younghyun’s responsibility. 

Taking care of a drunk Sungjin was like taking care of a sick child, who got distracted by shiny lights every other minute but demanded absurd things. He also insisted that he was not drunk and rejected any attempt at help from anyone. Another thing! Every time he got drunk he wanted even more drinks, his favorite seemed to be a Manhattan. Younghyun had long since learned to give him water and tell him it was a Manhattan, his taste buds couldn’t identify the difference.

Sungjin bent forward and Younghyun caught him before he fell over. For a very real moment, it seemed like he was going to puke. Thankfully he didn’t. What he did was to cup Younghyun’s face, moving until his face was a hair’s breadth away from Younghyun’s. “You know! We should have a themed wedding! A sailor theme! We could wear a captain’s outfit and get married!” Younghyun frowned and Sungjin took it as a refusal, pouting. “Fine no sailor theme them!” He leaned back and Younghyun thought that was the end of it. 

Sungjin straightened up, hands flying up, dangerously close smacking Younghyun’s face. “I know! How about a fruit theme! We could dress up as our favorite fruit and everyone who’s there has to wear their favorite fruit! It would be so colorful” 

“No babe. We will have a normal wedding with no dressing up.” Younghyun very seriously explained as Sungjin listened with attentive eyes, who seemed to deflate at his words, eyes starting to glisten from unshed tears. “Aw you’re no fun Younghyunie” Did he mention that Sungjin was fucking cute when he was drunk? Because he was. 

Younghyun made Sungjin drink a whole bottle of water as Sungjin slowly calmed down. They both sat in the autumn night, watching the dance floor when Sungjin shot up like he was electrocuted. “Dowoon! Younghyunie! I see Dowoon! Hey Dowoon!” He started waving his arms around, trying to catch Dowoon’s attention. Younghyun looked around trying to find Dowoon but didn’t see him anywhere. Sungjin must be drunk still.

“Babe he’s not here. Let’s sit down.” Younghyun tried to explain but Sungjin was determined. He dragged Younghyun by the hand, moving through the throngs of guests dancing drunkenly, benefits of having an open bar. What kind of wedding was this? It was more like a Halloween party than a wedding. Younghyun couldn’t complain though as it made very easy for them to sneak in and blend in with the guests. “Babe-babe he’s not there.” 

“I saw Dowoonie. I miss him.” Sungjin hadn’t stopped pouting, his eyes shining and Younghyun wanted to coo. “I know, I miss him too but he’s not here see. Let’s go home now, we’ve been here long enough.” Younghyun steered him towards the exit, making sure he wasn't looking for Dowoon. 

Sungjin started to giggle to himself just as they reached the statue of Dracula by the exit. “Hey Mister Dracula, do you know that we’re here for fun? We don’t even have invitations!” God why didn’t he shout it to the whole world? Thank god no one was around. 

Younghyun dragged a giggling Sungjin away from the statue and towards their car, “You can’t go around saying that to anyone Sungjin. We could get in real trouble.” Sungjin only laughed in response. Younghyun was not going to make him hangover soup. No matter how much he pouted or begged. He really wasn’t. At least that’s what he told himself as he pulled out of the parking lot. What happened in the morning was a different thing altogether. 

What he didn’t see was a lone figure taking a short break behind the very statue Sungjin was talking to. The figure, none other than Dowoon had been watching the pair through the wedding, noting how they only arrived during the reception and how Sungjin kept ordering Bloody Marys, giggling over how it looked like actual blood. He had watched Younghyun dance with Sungjin until he got too drunk to stand and saw them as Younghyun sat him at a table and made him drink water. He decided to approach them after his break to get some answers when he heard Sungjin’s voice right behind him. 

Dowoon had listened to every word. Things were becoming clear now, why the couple stayed at the edge, talking to no one and piling their plates high with food and leaving right after eating. They were wedding crashers. Now Dowoon didn’t know what to do. Does he tell the police? Was this illegal? From what he knew, they were really only there for the food. What use is it telling his clients now that they’ve already left? They weren’t harming anyone, one of them getting too drunk on Bloody Marys. Nah they were harmless and there wasn’t any point telling on them.

He could use this knowledge though, Dowoon thought, a devious plan forming in his head. 

_181223_

_0 6 / 1 0_

“How are you going to have a taco bar in Korea two days before Christmas during your Christmas themed wedding?” Sungjin said, taking no less than seven tortillas and 2 scoops of fajita beef, before moving onto the vegetable section. 

Younghyun took the chicken when he saw that Sungjin took enough beef for the both of them “Maybe they just really like tacos.” Sungjin scoffed “But during a Christmas wedding? Where’s the theme, nothing ties up. The only Christmas theme is the colors of the whole thing. We’re not even in a church!” 

“I didn’t know you were so passionate about Christmas.” Younghyun was more focused on picking between guacamole and salsa before deciding to take a good helping of both. “I’m not” Sungjin replied “I’m just annoyed at the blatant ignoring of the theme. It’s not that hard to keep with the theme.” 

Sungjin started making two tacos, one for him and one for Younghyun, as Younghyun went to get them drinks. He focused on the tacos, intent on ignoring the mini-Christmas trees decorating the table. The tree was surrounded by different types of cookies, all decorated with the name of the couple. At least one thing was on theme. 

“Here you go, chilled water for you and sprite for me.” “I told you to cut down the soda.” Younghyun waved away his concerns “I deserve this babe. We both deserve this. We’ve been working without break since Halloween, I for one am tired as fuck.” Sungjin sighed, putting the taco on Younghyun’s plate. Younghyun thanked him with a small smile before taking a bite out of the taco. It was perfectly prepared just how he liked it. 

“You know this is the last wedding of the year, I feel like we should have picked a better one,” Sungjin commented. “And with new projects coming up for the both of us soon, we’re going to be too busy to do this. Not to mention we should stop doing this altogether, we’ve crashed like what one wedding per month? I feel like that’s enough, don’t you think so?” 

Younghyun just nodded, too engrossed in his taco “It is getting a little boring, we should find something new like birthday parties or something, more risk and more excitement.” 

“Or you could find something normal to do like bungee jumping or zip lining.” The couple jumped at the voice, turning their heads to look at Dowoon, looking down on both of them. Fuck he knew. They were so fucking fucked. Younghyun hadn’t even finished his delicious taco and they were going to get kicked out. He started eating the rest of the taco with new vigor, intent on finishing it before Dowoon snitched on them. 

Dowoon just looked at him, amused out of his mind “Relax, I’m not going to tell on you. What do you think I am? A narc? I didn’t know you had such a low opinion of me.” Dowoon tutted and Sungjin felt guilt starting to fester in his stomach. They really shouldn’t have done this at all. He should have tried harder to stop Younghyun instead of joining him. He should have just tied Younghun to a chair the first time he got such an idea and it wouldn’t have spiraled out of control. Now Dowoon was sort of mad at them and he couldn’t even enjoy the admittedly good tacos at this horribly themed wedding.

“We don’t really know you that well to have a firm opinion of you,” Sungjin replied, trying to salvage the whole situation. If it went well they would gain a new friend, if it didn’t they just needed to avoid Dowoon, which wouldn’t be that hard considering they’ve only seen him at weddings they were uninvited to. 

Dowoon pouted and Sungjin wanted to give him his wallet along with Younghyun’s. “We can change that.” Dowoon leaned closer to Sungjin, a small smirk forming on his face. Sungjin blushed, moving back against the table. Younghyun watched it all with fascination. “You guys never called me about that photo, I was looking forward to that you know.” Younghyun flushed under Dowoon’s bright eyes. 

They had both thought about calling him for days before Sungjin gathered up the courage to dial the number on the card. As soon as the receptionist’s voice sounded out from the speaker he hung up. He hadn’t mentioned this to Younghyun, stuffing the card deep into his drawer, determined not to call it again. 

Seeing as they weren’t going to say anything Dowoon continued “Don’t worry guys, I had my suspicions so I didn’t include the picture in the photo album.” The couple seemed to deflate in relief, Dowoon watched them, fascinated by how in sync they were. “It sits safely in my laptop. You know I always looked around for you at every wedding I went to, hoping to see you there and imagine my disappointment when I didn’t. Then! The Halloween wedding happened and you were both there and I wanted so bad to talk to you but there were so many people and by the time I was taking a break you were already leaving and I lost my chance. I’ve been waiting since then to see you and it’s been too long.” 

Both Sungjin and Younghyun seemed surprised at his declaration, he wanted to see them, talk to them? He had wanted them to call him? They looked at each other, confusion clear as day in their eyes. Did this mean what they thought it meant? Was this a convoluted way of Dowoon saying he was interested in them? What if they read the signs wrong? 

Younghyun seemed to find his voice first “You were at the Halloween wedding?” That was what he asks? Whether he was at the last wedding or not? Nothing about what he said at all? Sungjin actually face-palmed.

Dowoon just chuckled “Yeah I was, I could see why you didn’t see him, everyone was wearing elaborate costumes. Did you not go to any other weddings after that? I really looked for you, you know.” Turning his puppy dog eyes onto Younghyun, who blushed all the way to his neck. 

“We both got too busy at work, we didn’t even time for ourselves let alone time to go to a wedding” Sungjin replied, not really knowing where this conversation was heading. 

Dowoon nodded in understanding “Well here’s my number so I don’t miss you the next time you’re at a wedding.” Sungjin wordlessly took the small slip of paper Dowoon was holding out “Don’t forget to actually call me this time.” Did he just wink at him? “I gotta go but seriously call me.” 

The couple watched him walk away, too shocked to react to what had just happened. They looked at the black digits contrasting the white background. Were they just hit on? 

“Babe” Sungjin hummed in reply “Did the cute photographer just gave us his number and wink at us?” Sungjin nodded, the words still stuck in his throat. “Ok, so it wasn’t just me. Do we call him now or…” Younghyun trailed off. Both of them hadn’t looked away from Dowoon at all, who was currently taking a picture of a group of guests gathered around a table. 

“Don’t call him now! He’s working and we’re in the same room.” Sungjin exclaimed, breaking out of his Dowoon induced trance. “Let’s finish the tacos and get the hell out of here. I need to process this in a space that doesn’t have Dowoon in it.” Younghyun agreed, carefully placing the slip inside his wallet, his gaze still focused on Dowoon. 

Dowoon watched the couple sneak out of the door, wondering if they’ll actually call him. He should have asked for their number instead of leaving it all up to them but what’s done is done. He hoped they would call. 

As Dowoon packed up all his equipment and walked towards his car, he pulled out his phone to see that he was added in a group with two unknown numbers, asking if he was free that weekend for a new year party they were throwing, Dowoon replied an enthusiastic yes. He smiled and saved their numbers, adding a heart beside their names. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! I wanted the flow to be smooth and i hope i managed to get that lol  
> tell me what u think!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hqsungjin) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonrise_6)


End file.
